


Between Wings and the Sky

by greyamber



Series: Cryptozoology [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Telepathy, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyamber/pseuds/greyamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fury Problem. Cam and Daniel was trapped in a time loop with gossip telepathy dragons. Inspired by skieswideopen’s With Wings Spread Wide, the last dog fight from Top Gun, SG-1 09*14 Stronghold, 10*05 Uninvited (in which Jackson was actually allowed to stay in a library/his Disneyland=D).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Wings and the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Wings Spread Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4581) by skieswideopen. 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters and the world of Stargate. They own me, actually, in my wicked mind.  
> Warning: Ruefully unbetaed. And I really need some one to do this hard work. So if anyone interests, please let me know.

**  
**

“You have to admit, that Merlin’s time was more fantastic and exiting than ours now.”

Daniel murmured at the sight of the colossal stall and the dragons sleeping and puffing inside. Sam bit her lip but argued nothing. Cam and Vala were already rushing ahead after their grinning native leader. Even Teal’c tiled his head, eyes lined, clearly interested. It made Daniel wonder, if there were tales about dragons and their slayers or knights in Jaffa’s legends, too.

 

It was only a recon mission on P6X 397, which turned out to be a first contact between the Earthling and the Lizian, who surprisingly inherited some ancient technology from Merlin, and whose planet was the only known place for the home of dragons.

\-- Well. It’s also normal that an image of legend has its original source like Morgan Le Fay’s guardian dragon is probably an imitation of the native creator there. Daniel explained that to Sam, who was clearly pissed off. Though it seemed to Daniel there’s no reason for her – or for her precious science—to feel offended by merely a fact. But then, Sam’s attention was immediately focus on how could the Lizian communicate with their dragons, and was disappointed since the Lizian didn’t know it themselves – The dragons like some of us, and they talk to them, that’s all. Some of the dragons even sleeping inside our settlement and let us ride. But no one can force a dragon into something it doesn’t like. They are highly intelligent and strong, our ancestors’ comrades since memories served, and carrying a lot of tales of old times themselves.

On their way to dragon farm, Horn, their native leader, himself a dragon rider too, grinning cockily at them and said, “As long as I love them, dragons’ babbling sometimes even more boring than my grandfather’s, especially when you did something wrong in the air and they intended to punish you.”

There was smile on the corner of Teal’c’s mouth, everyone else laughed, including Sam. Hope they would like me, Cam grumbled, head lowed a little.

I bet they would, thought Daniel, just look at how similar this Horn to you flyboys, the grin he flashed the tune he carried. You will be their type if you stop naming them Smokey.

 

And only fifteen minutes later, his prediction came true.

“Why you guys still standing there!” inside the stall Cam was yelling, a hand already patting a dragon’s foreleg. Beside him Vala was crossing her arms seemed concentrating hardly on something. “My friend Areo want to know you too!”

…And your are already first name stand. Daniel rolled his eyes, following Sam and Teal’c went ahead.

\-----------------------------------------

“It’s not fair.” Vala was pouting a lot after they were alone inside their suite, “Cameron glued his hand on its leg at the FIRST meeting and it still relaxed. I just want to hold its paw ---”

“---I was about to grab its shoulder but it’s too big.”

“---You was considering to paint its nails, that’s why it was angry.”

Two voice interrupted her complaining, Vala stared at Daniel, innocently, “Not my fault. Its feet are so strong and sexy.”

Daniel groaned while the other laughing. After that accident Horn and Cam spent ten minutes to soothe Areo, but the dragon refused to talk to Vala any more. It turned out that all the dragons were literally asexual. They born from eggs and the source of dragon eggs remained high secret in Lizian. In a word, it was impossible for Vala to find a she-dragon and engaged her into her conversation. Actually, it seemed that all the dragons inside the stall got offended and ignored she simply. At least tonight.

“They are no fun. And I was barely THINKING!”

“Well. They are telepathy. Next time think quietly.”

 

The dragons’ telepathy organ seemed widely developed, could sense a lot within a certain distance without touch. The real gap of communication was the difference between dragons’ mind and humans’ mind. It turned out that different personality and mentality decided how much dragon could understand or got interested enough to talk. Sam’s mind, for instance, was too scientist-like and too emotional for dragons. Daniel himself got some luck as he asked for dragons’ traditions and tales – since their long life expectation and hobbit to gossip, dragons were sort of portable library --- but again, Daniel’s mind was too light foot for dragon to catch. Several times during their meeting Daniel found himself facing a confused dragon and a same confused Horn, with a smirking Jaffa and a chuckling Cam. Vala’s communication with dragons went smoothly, that is, before she suddenly stroke by the idea to turn their nails into canvas. At last, only Cam and Teal’c managed to talk to dragon freely, even build up some friendship with one of them or two. For dragons their minds were, like Horn put it, “clear and firm”. Teal’c’s stoic self confirmed this comment completely. As for Cam, Daniel wasn’t sure whether his flyboy charm helped it, or it was because of his Sodan part.

At least he quitted sharing bad jokes with the dragons, which might helped a lot.

 

The Lizian was a surprise. In every sense. Not only because of their dragons which carrying more knowledge than any other person alive, but also because of the notes Merlin left. They were gathered and guarded, few of the Lizian could still read them. Daniel’s experience with Merlin, and most of all, the trust from the dragons, made the Lizian decided to let them get entrance of the ancient source.

“The dragon knows a fried when it meet one, talk or not.” The leader of the Lizian said.

But they must be quick. They were still searching for the ark and the priors were reported to visit this area of the galaxy.

The Liazians’ friendship with the dragons, which continued from their earliest history, stayed true and long. Their encounter with Merlin deepened their believe in friends and themselves. God, or a highly developed being didn’t bother them at all. They believed in their tradition and just intended to live in their traditional way, on their own feet. The leader declared that in his slow and somber tune, made Daniel worried a lot for this old tribe.

“But they have dragon riders!” Vala pointed out. It was Teal’c tiled his head and explained, “the dragons are their noble friends, Vala Mal Doran, they are not made for kill.”

“It seems the Lizian is more likely try to avoid the encounter with the Ori.” Daniel concluded. “You guys returned to SGC early morning as planed. I’d to stay and do some research here.”

“I’ll stay with you, then. Dragons like me.” Cam, who remained silence most of the time this night, said quietly. He rearranged his cap and waved off some unspoken protests from Sam, and Daniel noticed that even the Jaffa was glaring at Cam as if there were something he wanted to say, “As routine SG-7 would be sent here tomorrow evening anyway. You can find some other one to baby-sit Jackson and change me back.”

Daniel frowned but said nothing at that.

\-------------------------------

Early morning the rest of SG-1 left. Cam didn’t even show himself. “Probably still in that stall with dragons.” Sam sighed. Daniel frowned more.

“What’s his problem?”

“General Landry arranged three days leave time from tomorrow for Col. Mitchell,” Teal’c’s voice somber and low, “so he can attend the funeral of Bruce Ferguson.”

A nod from Daniel was the only response to that. Vala watched them from one to another but gratefully asked nothing. They left in silence, disappeared upon the slant between hills and rising sun.

About ten minutes Daniel just standing there. Then shook his head ruefully went back to the library.

\--------------------------------

The work, to go through Merlin’s notes and find the trace of the ark, was more complex than he thought. Merlin, who was apparently highly inspirited by the together living of the Lizian and their dragons, wrote hills of notes about their life, the developed trust between two races, the lost history legends based on dragons’ talks and the technique he himself was working on. To make it worse, the Lizian treated all of those above the same way --- not as scientism information which should be abstracted and analyzed --- but as tales, which building up their important tradition (which, Daniel was sure that Sam would be pissed more off as she found out.) Story after story the Lizian scholars mixed Merlin’s notes, copied, illustrated and bound together. Which means Daniel had to go through them all, line after line to make sure they won’t miss anything.

Time leaked quickly as usual, as he buried himself into words and books and read. Around the noon, or some time later, someone he thought was that Lizian librarian, an old lady named Deloria brought in quietly a tray, set it beside him. “Thank you. That’s very nice of you.” He said and raised head during it.

……And to find out that it was Cam who stood easily there, with his amused experience. There was also a cup of tea in the tray, still steaming.

“Seems impossible for you guys to remember to eat or to sleep by yourself, isn’t it?” Cam smiled slowly, southern drawl somehow soaked more deeply, together with weariness, “I’m still in the stall.” With that he left the tray and headed to the door. “Mitchell ---” Daniel raised voice to stop him, before knowing clearly what to say. The other man stopped near the door, didn’t turn around.

“…thank you.”

It wasn’t what he meant. But under the situation like that, Daniel usually found himself ran out of words, or his own feeling’s name.

Cam waved his left hand a little and gone.

\--------------------------------------

The sun began to set and Daniel decided to take a break. SG-7 would dial in anytime and needed to be introduced to the Lizian. And he’d rather to check Cam first. It wasn’t like that Daniel used to look after the Cam in a sulk. But days like this, as the only member of SG-1 who remained, Daniel told himself that he had the good reason.

The stall of Areo the dragon, however, was empty, bathing into the beautiful golden-flaming sunset. No signs of Lt. Col. Mitchell nearby, either. Well. I wonder where are Cameron and his dragon friend right now. Daniel thought with a frown.

:: _They are over the sea and heading back right now. Doctor Jackson, I presume?_ ::

Low voice sent into his head, tasted like wine. Daniel startled and turned around. A couple of baby blue eyes blinking at him. The third stall next to Areo’s, which was –

:: _Correct. I came back only this morning. I am called Ewok._ :: the dragon yawned. :: _Your mouthy little friend knew a lot about the sky and the air himself. So Areo took him up to make him talk more, before leaving --- Areo knew he’s depressed._ ::

Daniel raised the eyebrows, nodded a little. “Cam told you that on the Earth we invented machine with wings which can help us to fly? He was the one of the best.”

::: _And he likes the speed and risk, just like Areo and Horn._ :: Ewok puffed out a grin. ::: _They are back._ ::

At the last word of its sentence, small shadow appeared from the horizon, which became fast the dragon with huge wings. As they leveled down, Daniel had to shield himself from the wind.

“Hey, Jackson!” Cam shouted behind Areo’s elegant neck.” I can’t believe it, Doctor Jackson left his books?”

“Nice to see you, too. I’m seeing that you’ve a lot of fun with your new best friend Mitchell!” Daniel shouted back. Cam chuckled, hugged the dragon tightly before jumped down. Ewok’s bemused voice echoed in Daniel’s head.

:: _Why are you calling him different name in your mind?_ ::

Daniel’s head dropped curtly at that.

\-- Well. It’s a long story.

:: _I can wait. You won’t leaving at least this week don’t you?_ :: the baby blue eyes shining into navy blue, :: _we dragons love stories._ ::

\--Wait. You are only talking to me right now, aren’t you Ewok?

:: _Of course. But Areo can hear us too, if he choose to share…_ :: Ewok blinked to him innocently, Daniel’s head dropped deeper if possible. That’s very friendly of you. He sighed and told the dragons. Areo didn’t said nothing to him, just looked unimpressed.

\-------------------------------------

“How’s Merlin’s notes?”

“Half of a shelf already done. Still 23 shelves left. I’d like spend at least one month here to read them probably. That is, if SGC won’t decided to drive me collar back.” Daniel shrugged. “And it’s only what’s left in their library.”

:: _Correct. We dragons know more about this world and its history. They are still alive in our minds, those past people and events._ ::

The stall was only enlightened by the last twilight, bathed into a soft orange shadow. Daniel sat with Cam on the ground, back to the stall. Dragons puffed regularly into their necks, off and on offered some quiet comments. Daniel wasn’t sure if Cam could hear more from them. He looked exhausted and all distracted. The little laugh he showed on Areo’s back was all gone right now. From this view, Daniel was shocked by how dark those shadows under his eyes were.

But Cam smiled slyly. “Yeah I see…Doctor Jackson’s already burrowed into his Disneyland. Should have reminded Sam to send you your razor.”

“You are the one looks like shit.”

Daniel searched the young man’s eyes, but couldn’t get them. “You should have been back with the other. Take a shower and get some real sleep, write the report and pack up. Iowa’s a long way.”

Cam shivered a little in the breeze after rain, which was getting cold. “…Sam told you?”

“And Teal’c.” Daniel changed his gesture, “Seriously Mitchell. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to fly over the sea when you are sleepless at least two days in row.”

“That’s exactly why I stayed. I’m restless at waiting anyway.” Cam turned his face back to Daniel, flashed an imitation of grin, “Areo ‘s a good comrade. It won’t let me fall.”

Daniel decided not to buy it, “What’s then? You’re going to drive to Iowa alone?”

“Shouldn’t be alone. If Emerson didn’t get killed half an year ago.”

Cam choked the words out, face sullen. Daniel sighed but insisted, “At least ask Teal’c or Sam.”

“Okay.” Cam seemed uncertain. “I’m going to ask Teal’c then.”

Daniel’s eyebrows raised. “Not Sam?”

“Sam doesn’t know Fergy really.” Cam gestured, “You know, we were three years behind her in Academy. And Fergie had his bad attitude toward a lot of things, science, for example, or women, everything except math and game and a view of our earth from space, actually. And he did have a big mouth,” Cam flied a sly smile, eyes shining, “Sometimes all of our instructors want to kill him and sank the corpse, or at least kick him out. But they couldn’t, ‘cause Fergy did flying THAT good and seldom actually break any rules.”

The sun settled a little more. Warm and breezed. The pilot’s long legs loosed from its former rigid position and leaned to right. Their thighs brushed together and Daniel found himself leaning into the touch. “You were not a trouble maker yourself, against rules, I mean.” He offered. Cam chuckled lazily.

“But I’m reckless in the air, which sometimes pissed Mr. Control off. And I liked motorbike, just into speed a little too much.” He shook his head, “Man. You should see Fergy’s face after I mount down. Gave me a nasty tongue lash furious like my Grandma’s.”

“I can imaging.” Daniel rolled his eyes, thinking of that time they chasing Vala and the way Cam robbed that man’s machine and shot out like a flash.

:: _Actually you irritated all your comrades by doing the similar. Cameron._ :: Ewok’s low voice explained helpfully, :: _just in case Doctor Jackson isn’t going to say it out._ ::

Dragons of Lizian showed their expressions through eyes. Daniel swore. For Areo’s dark eyes blinked curiously and Ewok’s baby blue deepened again, reminded him of an old man who played a prank like a boy.

Daniel groaned at that. Cam looked sheepish.

“Well. Fergy hated it when I took unnecessary risks.”

The tense he was using didn’t passed though Daniel’s notice, but he decided to let it go anyway. “And you couldn’t charm him like you did to anyone else?”

Cam grinned. “No way. Called me son of bitch, mind you. And we fight and were sent to the instructor together.” Cam’s eyes narrowed under the scarlet twilight, “kind of why Fergy’s always Fergy, never Bruce or Jag.”

:: _Your are about to ask why you are only Jackson?_ ::

Ewok’s voice, again. Daniel dropped eyelids one second. --NO. Thank you. And please don’t bring this up again.

If Cam heard Ewok, he didn’t show it. On the contrary, every inch of his body went languid with the glowing of twilight. His eyelids moved, at the rhythm of breath, and staring into his own right hand as if something sinking into it. Daniel wondered about it, and envied the dragons somehow, for they were listening to Cam in a way he was probably never able to. Instead he changed the topic.

“Teal’c doesn’t know him too.”

“But Fergy knew him.” Cam kept drawing his gaze into his own hand, “I bet Fergy was interested to know that I got him safely back. Hell. I bet he’d like to know that I keep all of you guys safe.” His voice tightened a little, and laughed dryly, “But Sam, on the other hand, if Fergy see that I bring a woman who’s not mine to meet him at the funeral. Well, you will see.”

Daniel smiled at that. Cam’s thigh leaned in more into his. And he could feel the warmth.

“Listen. Jackson. I was…” Cam seemed hesitated, stopped a bit but considered to give it another try under the weight of Daniel’s gaze, “I was ---”

:: _The gate is engaged in._ :: Areo interrupted their talk.

:: _An old guy with pale skin, staff in one hand._ :: Ewok said, :: _the Lizian already knew it. I apologize for them, Cameron and Doctor Jackson, but you’d better prepare._ ::

\-- Prepare for what? Daniel was going to ask, and saw Cam’s face paled a little, as if heard something from the dragons that he couldn’t. And the next second, he found himself was standing alone at the edge of the Lizian settlement, facing the direction of the gate.

The sun was about to rise.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Seconds after the Prior went through the gate, the Lizian acted their shield, an Ancient machine which could create a time loop around their city and castle and the dragon stall. Everything’s time within would repeat itself until the machine was turned off. And the Prior would never discover the trace of the dragon realm.

 

“Seventy-Eight days?” Cam was glaring at the Elder frustrated. The said Lizian held up one arm to the chest, voice calm and solemn. “Seventy-Eight repeats. To make sure that our realm and tradition will be thoroughly protected, it’s not even a sacrifice for us. Our deep regret to include you in this loop, however, Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell and Dr. Daniel Jackson.”

“What about the dragons? Where’s the range of the shield in the air?”

Cam’s face sank. Daniel asked, frowning.

“Under the clouds and to the finest sand in the front of the sea.” the Elder explained, “The dragons made the plan together with us. In this whole time you are still welcome to our library and other collections, Dr. Jackson.”

“Your offer is appreciated.” Daniel said, slowly.

“Now if you please. We still have many arrangements to be made.”

Cam stood up all too curtly, imitated the Lizian’s gesture, held up one arm to the position of his heart, the turned and went out. Daniel nodded, did the same gesture and left.

\------------------------------------

“Mitchell!”

Daniel had to run a little to catch up Cam, who slowed down at his call but didn’t turn.

“Stop behaving rudely Mitchell. They made their choice not to intervene and they are protecting heir home. There’s nothing to be accused except that Prior entered this world earlier than we thought.” Daniel managed that out while still catching his breath, “You’ve handled situation worse than this, you know. Teal’c did say you survived 50 years in Odyssey.”

“In another timeline which already got erased!” Cam snapped, “and with ALL of you guys!”

It stinked, in a way it shouldn’t. But Daniel still tried a smile, “Well. Here you have a country of the Lizian, and your friends dragons, and all you must endure is only seventy-eight days, then we could go back like nothing happened.”

“P4X-639 Jackson!” if possible, Cam’s face sullen more, “the Tok’ra reported afterwards that they couldn’t get contact with SGC three months! We are in the loop, not the whole universe. And as we go back to Earth it’s already months later.”

Right. The funeral. Daniel stopped at the junction, watching Cam rushed directly to the dragons’ stall.

\--------------------------------

Daniel’s life always found its routine quickly, within a time loop or not. Actually, the time loop did have its advantage. Food he forgot to eat will get renewed every twelve hours, clothes never need to be washed. He couldn’t make notes, right. But as long as his consciousness didn’t influenced, so did his work.

He wasn’t even tired as he should be, as if his brain was renewed, too. However, after the same day began to repeat itself the third time, Daniel decided to go to their room for a nap. The information he got those twenty-four hours straightly needed to be worked as he slept, anyway.

He was surprised, to find out that Cam was on his bed. Sleeping. His first real sleep at least this three days probably. Cam looked peaceful, despite the shadow under his eyes. Dying quiet. Which changed his face slightly into a kind of stranger with wryly beauty, but this scared Daniel a little for a quiet Cam wasn’t Cam anymore.

The man was sleeping in his BDU pants and black tee, what he wore in the first night, as he left the team and sought out the dragons’ company. The blanket was still under the pillow. Daniel reached out but stopped his hand at the last second, pulled out his own blanket and covered Cam instead. Then he threw himself to the other bed, closed the eyes. Hearing to the soft raindrops falling down plunking into the earth, a way it did surely all these time of every repeat, although he was usually burrowing into the notes too deep to notice it.

\--------------------------------

Daniel was never good at counting. Times. wins, lost things, regrets or might-have-beens. Or days, that’s it, too. Well, in this case, hours.

Yeah. Counting hours. And he was sure Cam was doing it, at least in the first five times the day repeating itself. He knew Cam could count to the moment as Bruce Ferguson’s funeral in a corner on Earth began, although Daniel had no idea, how he’d spend this moment. In his BDU or some dragon rider dress gear he might borrow from the native Horn. Alone with memories or together with the dragons.

He wasn’t counting. But on their fifth or sixth repeat, Daniel did go to the dragon stall, and found himself disappointed for Areo’s place was empty and Cam was no where to see.

Most of the dragons were sleeping, as usual. Daniel sighed in a little relief as he heard Ewok’s voice again, he was worried that no one here would understand him.

:: _Dragons sleep a lot as we get bored._ :: Ewok told him, blunt but calm, like before, :: _And affirmative, I am the only one could understand you,_ :: its eyes flashed, :: _if you speak clearly enough._ ::

“Okay. Well. I’m coming to ---”

:: _The answer is yes. Areo tool Cameron up a little earlier ago. The Lizian who also friends of ours have their own grave in the hills, barely inside the loop. Cameron said want to find a proper place, and Areo suggested there._ :: Ewok’s eyes shining unreadable, :: _why are you coming late, Doctor Jackson?_ ::

Bitter sound in his chest in a way it shouldn’t be, Daniel merely gave a shrug. “If he want me there, he know where to find me. I’m always in the library.”

:: _Maybe that’s why he thought asking you is improper._ :: Ewok sounded rather amused, :: _Besides, he was going to._ ::

Daniel dropped his eyelids one second, gnawing it, then answered softly, “No he wouldn’t . He’d prefer Teal’c if given a choice. Sam and I are always uneasy in this situation and he’d rather running away.”

Ewok managed to sound like it was rolling its eyes. :: _He was going to, we heard. And so would you if you were watching Cameron directly in one moment. That is the disadvantage of not being a telepath, which we dragons understood thousands years ago but still can not stop wondering about._ :: It stopped a while, blinked once, then certainly let out a yawn, :: _Reading your thought is beyond wearying, Doctor Jackson. Could you think more clearly right now?_ ::

Wish I could. Daniel want to say, but instead he asked, “Why are you calling Cam’s first name, but I’m always Doctor Jackson?”

:: _Areo let him ride, by doing this we accepted Cameron as one of us, human formed but holding a dragon spirit.:: Ewok told him, then yawned again. :: This is really wearing, Doctor Jackson. You are chasing after something you don’t understand._ ::

\---------------------------------------------

Cam did have pictured the day he attended to Ferguson’s funeral: alone, standing in front of Fergy’s tomb until every other one’s gone. And then sat down beside it, talked about something with Fergy. Anything. Or perhaps everything since they brought Teal’c back. Just…Catching up since anything else he could have offer, games, pizzas, beers, Fergy couldn’t enjoy them now and it would piss him off. Cam would like to talk like all the other things around didn’t existed anymore, like he’d like to spend the whole life around old buddies, an adolescent imagine in old time. And at the end of it he would have to go. Duty calls. Since Fergy said himself that they should do their bloody job.

Cam pictured all of those, as he sat on the edge of his terrace, a nice place with open air and could see a lot of stars, if he had time. But nothing like this, right now, standing in front of tombs of nameless alien dragons and their riders, with a dragon breathing beside.

:: _Their names are in the minds of ours, and in the hearts of the Lizian’s. Not on the stone._ :: Areo said, voice slow and clear.

Cam nodded, wondering idioly what would be curved on Fergy’s tomb. Just the name and the date, probably.

It’s ridiculous. Cam bit the lip, not sure what he supposed to do here. Hell. It wasn’t like that he knew what he should do back to the village either, except running and running more to wear himself out. Fucking the Ancients who made their machine to loop the time, and he was restless like a blind rat in a trap. Useless. Helpless. Hopeless. Couldn’t stop nursing his own frustration even at the time supposed to talk to Fergy.

His old buddy. Old, dead buddy. Who shared a blood vow with him, excellent ex-pilot who  wanted to fly among the stars and ended up staying on the ground and bed to spend his last breath of life.

Because of him. He knew that Fergy didn’t see it that way, and didn’t want him to take it that way. But he knew.

Cam narrowed the eyes a little and looked upon, sunlight turned sullen a moment from cloud.

:: _Cameron._ ::

Areo’s voice nudged him. Cam turned around, wasn’t going to say nothing.

:: _We can stay here until sunset and the loop turns back again. Easy for me, save the time to fly back.:: Areo said, :: however, I suggest that we are heading back right now. Doctor Jackson’s probably still waiting in the stall._ ::

“Jackson?”

:: _I sensed that he entered it, as we left._ :: Areo blinked, explained that Doctor Jackson’s mind was too confused to be recognized as the mind of the others. Cam chuckled, grab the dragon’s tough thick leg.

“Right. Let’s go back.”

\---------------------------------------------

Their trapped life settled into a new routine. Every time the day looped back, Cam left the dragon stall and ran around the village four or more laps, until his disorientation and helplessness burned away at least a little, or until he collapsed. Then he went to the kitchen, grabbed some food for Jackson and himself, sent the said food to Merlin’s library, went back to their quarter to take a nap. The last time before sunset he spent in the dragon stall, helped dragons to bath as well as to hear whatever dragons felt like to babble (Ewok was the worst of them.). Their talks kept him sane --- just enough from doing some more reckless things.

Now he had time to wonder, had he ever considered a suicide by flying 302 out, during their 50 years in _Odyssey_. He probably had, if there were no his team out of there still need him. Cam wondered also what were the other members of his team doing now, if they dialed the gate again and again but couldn’t get the contact, or they were able to go through the gate but couldn’t find nothing?

There’s no answer. Day repeated day absurdly the same without hope or meaning. He couldn’t do nothing useful, except waiting.

He was always alone in their quarter, with almost no trace of the archeologist. But he used to collapse on the bed without a touch to his quilt, and sometimes woke up with a blanket covering him tightly. Jackson’s blanket.

(Ferguson used to do it, too. After he was back from a training too exhausted to even bother to strip.) He stopped counting hours days after Ferguson’s supposing funeral.

And this day Cam woke up with a blanket on him, and a Jackson starring at him, sternly still.

“Stop burrowing. I need you in Merlin’s library.” The archeologist said simply, eyeing him to stand up and follow. Cam groaned.

“But the stall ---” he protested stubbornly, feeling stupid. Jackson didn’t even let him finished. “Help me out first. Then we could deal with whatever the mess Ewok made for you.”

\-----------------------

Merlin’s library wasn’t the most popular place for the Lizian. It was clean. But small. Along every wall of the six walls standing four shelves one after the other and only one of them showed its front side to the visitor. Daniel was told that “feel free to move the shelves around”, and the time loop redid all his effort to a rearranged order. As his process advanced to the tenth shelf, the work to just let the notes he wanted show their faces to him – itself turned out to be beyond annoying.

Or at least the archeologist said so.

“You have to help me move them around, and remember the notes we need, since I couldn’t even make notes .” Daniel told him. Cam swayed his head.

“…You only need an extra hard driver. But I can’t even read the Ancient.”

“Doesn’t matter. Just --- remember how those books look like. I will let you learn some symbol’s meaning if it’s necessary.” Daniel said indifferently, already began to pull out the books he need.

“So you decided it’s the timing for my Ancient Language Class?”

Cam’s voice drawled a little, which he only used when he got surprised or even amused, or probably a little both. And Daniel smiled to himself. “You dragged me to basketball, and movie night.” He pointed out, “Besides, Jack and Teal’c learned them once and said they weren’t bad. How difficult it could be? You speak Mandarin already.”

Cam snorted at him with a screwed up face, but didn’t refused. Daniel smiled at that quietly, for that’s the only conversation they changed since that afternoon, the time loop started and Cam burrowed himself away.

And so they began.

\----------------------------------------------

Every “morning” Cam helped Daniel turned the library into a state he wanted. After that Daniel continued his research and Cam could take a long, nice run as he was still droved to. Early in the afternoon Cam brought lunch for them both. Eat, sometimes napped a little. Late in the afternoon Daniel would make sure that Cam remembered all the noted they still need “tomorrow”, then head to the dragons’ stall together did cleaning here and there which wasn’t really necessary to do, talked with the dragons. Cam would like to fly with Areo every now and then, too.

:: _Your companion makes Cameron happier than he was,_ :: Ewok blinked to him, curiously as usual, :: _What have you done, Doctor Jackson?_ ::

“Teach him some Merlin’s notes?” Daniel murmured. Ewok let out a snort.

:: _Symbols from the things you called ‘book’? Maybe we should teach him how to behave like a young dragon, then._ ::

Daniel was startled, “But Mitchell isn’t a dragon, I presume?”

:: _Not yet._ :: Ewok stared into the cloudy sky, :: _Some times the dragons turn their rider into our own kin, before their death._ ::

“…I guess Mitchell would be happier if he heard about it. That is, if we could bring his dying body to you.” Daniel offered, still hesitated a bit. But Ewok poked his back with its tail, :: _Well, you’ve nothing to complain. After that you would probably get a chance to ride him yourself. And that crazy girl of your companions might even get a chance to pain his nails._ ::

“No she won’t.”

:: _If you said so._ :: Ewok blinked again, with a smirk on, then they changed the topic back to the dragons; memory about Merlin and the long lost war the old wizard led.

\----------------------------------

Kids sneaked into Merlin’s library, off and on, some asked Daniel about symbols on books which they were curious about a very long time. But most of them came for Cam, begged him to repair their defected toys, and Cam did his work well. Daniel remembered after their trip of Auburn. Vala bitching a lot about how great the Mitchells were, even if the farm itself was boring to hell, and Cam rolled his eyes at it.

Daniel wondered right now, about how great a dad Cam would have make, sitting here with his little boy or little girl. But imaging a blond woman in the scene, watching and smiling…it stung.

And then he thought of Sha’re, of Shifu, of Skaara, of Abydos which lost to Anubis and let away by Oma, people loved him accepted him, a wife always waiting in the night, curious kids ran around wanted to know things old or outside, things remote or unknown. No longer to be a oddity, like before, with books fascinating discovers, sure, but standing alone facing an empty lecture room with no living soul to share them; No longer always under the press of military, judging things as “potentially useful weapon” or not, leaving the real wonders behind without even an hour to check about them.

People wouldn’t back anymore. All of those were dull and remote, like happened decades ago, even the pain itself.

Then he realized that some one was watching him. Cam’s blue eyes. Bashful, but open and intensive.

He saw that pain mirrored in there too, but not sure what aroused it.

\-------------------------------------

“Jackson. The food’s getting cold.”

Cam sighed, stepped nearby then sat down beside, leaned in and frowned, “What’s in it this time?”

“Actually, that’s something maybe interesting to you,” Daniel blatted through the notes, “Merlin’s pilot guide.”

“You’re kidding!” Cam leaned in more, Daniel moved to let him hold the book and read more comfortable, even knowing he understood nothing.

“Here, the old man wrote down his experience riding a dragon the first time. ---Well, the dragon piloted him, mostly, and they fighting a lot.” Daniel’s finger traveling through lines, “---Ileer. The name of his dragon. Someone you know?”

Cam chuckled swaying his head, “Not everyone like the stall. Would it still be alive? Perhaps Areo could point it out from the ---”

The tombs. Cam stopped before the word slipped out, breath quickened. Daniel acted like he noticed nothing. “---Merlin thought there were more comfortable ways to fly. Ileer argued that he’s only an old man too fragile to understand the heart of the sky. Said you could only feel it as it thundered and the wind blitzing through your wings. So Merlin said, that he never had the skin thick like a dragon’s.”

Cam snorted.

“How it feels, anyway? Ride a dragon?”

Cam’s breath got slower, staring into the notes while concentrating, and Daniel let himself impaled in the sight. “The way we communicated are not the same of course. Man doesn’t fly dragon with hands and eyes, but mind. But still…it feels like that you are flying yourself, and the sky looks so similar like another sea…”

Cam’s voice trailed away, place the notes back to Daniel’s knees. “Here. Ewok’s asking if I could come earlier help Isa to fly. Lyr finally decided to give the girl a ride…”

“Horn’s niece? The girl asked Sam for her P90 fifteen minutes after we arrived?” Cam waved it away, strengthened his BDU, then made a face. “Yeah. But then we were introduced to the dragons.”

“Well. Enjoy your work in the stall, then. Hope I would be there.”

“No you don’t.”

“No not really.”

Daniel flashed back into Merlin’s notes. Cam left.

The really question he wanted to ask, was how it felt like, living here.

Merlin didn’t like flying that much. His notes engaged no more into Ileer and their bantering about flying.

So Daniel’s conversation with Cam about that wasn’t be continued either.

\---------------------------------------

Days went by like this. One after another without nights to blur the loop off. And the similar scene strengthened out like ages. Daniel didn’t know how many days were already gone, how many waiting ahead still. He counted times with books he’s already read, with shelves he’s already gone through. And life was abnormally tranquil --- compared with those ten years in SGC.

Days like these. In Merlin’s library with Merlin’s notes. Dragons who remembered what happened hundreds years -- even thousands years ago and gossip like hell. Kids stitching around with curious questions about knowledge once lost. Cameron offering help every time he needed, listening every news he babbled, learning the Ancient he taught with complain but also with heart. Even though the man past his best friend’s funeral and clearly depressed like hell.

Well. Daniel didn’t know if it ever appeared to Cam, just one moment, that he’d like to stay here like this, too.

They still slept, out of habit, mostly. And Cam took his nap usually in the library now, sat down and leaned against the wall (Daniel’s suggestion, go to bed and take a real sleep, was turned down without a second thought. The Lt. Col. seemed to have a serious issue about sleeping in the daylight).A Cam in sleep wasn’t like a Cam at all. Daniel discovered that since P8X-412 and he’s almost died. The man was uncharacteristically still, transparent, even vulnerable. A sight drew Daniel’s eyes too long than he’d like to admit, and after that Daniel forced himself not to look at the corner Cam napped.

Things Cam refused to talk, he didn’t know a way to lure them out at all.

Like if Cam ever considered to ask him to Bruce Ferguson’s funeral (Well. Daniel was alone on his mentor’s funeral. But in this case, Ferguson did know every member of SG-1 like Cam himself).  Like the issue Ewok the dragon never let it drop --- why you are calling him different name in your mind?

With dragons, all of conversations were easy: Dragons understood stories and focused on stories. Or at least Ewok was. The dragon was ready to tell Daniel every things he asked, as long as Daniel told his own stories in return.

:: _This is an odd thought, Doctor Jackson. You are wishing Cameron instead of me sitting here._ :: Ewok poked its head, :: _May I point out that you and Cameron living in the same planet and could communicate with each other as often as you want, unlike you and me?_ ::

“It’s not like that. He won’t talk about those. They never talk about those.” Like Jack. The man avoided such talk as if showing their emotions could literally kill them at the instant. Daniel let out a shot laugh sounded bitter even to his own ears. “They talked about activities they like, but never their pain, their lost love, their should-have-been. They wrapped those up never let it go and  never look at them again, then they stand back to your side. As if nothing happened. As if facing and talking physically killing them.”

Ewok was watching him with those huge clear eyes, after a while, then said slowly, :: _But you didn’t ask, either._ ::

“Knowing there will be no answer ---” Daniel averted his eyes, “No. I didn’t ask.”

:: _Do you want to ask right now?_ :: Ewok stretched its wings in the air, :: _Areo and Cameron are near the sea, decided not to go back this time._ ::

“You could reach out to them?”

:: _To Areo. If I try really hard._ :: Ewok’s voice was full of high spirit, :: _And your message is?_ ::

“Ask him…” Daniel hesitated, “What’s it feels like, living here on this planet.”

Ewok shut up its eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------

It was the sea Daniel saw at first, back in his mind, roaring, grey colored sea. Then he saw the sky, almost same cloudy, roaring, grey. And it felt like that he was flying with those strong wings of dragons, like flash through the thunder. The sea was near, so was the sky, it was like that they were flying between too skies, two worlds.

And the rain was falling, smelling like tear.

Daniel himself never flied like that. He knew it was Cam, with Areo.

And then, the image changed, he saw himself sat before the desk, notes books occupied every space of the table. Himself in Merlin’s library, through Cam’s eyes, that is. He saw himself sometimes frowned a little, sometimes had to bent down for a little kid stretched his corner of shirts, sometimes smiled absently. And carefully delight soaking his limbs, chest and heart, Cam’s delight.

And it made Daniel shiver.

:: _He was going to ask you as companion to that funeral,_ :: Ewok the dragon’s voice knocked at his already swindle mind, :: _the second day you were here, right before the time loop began._ :: The dragon’s huge eyes blinked.

“Oh.”

That’s the only response Daniel could give. “I didn’t know.” He murmured.

:: _Now he begs Areo to fly back._ :: gracefully Ewok stretched its neck to the sky. No storm near the village. The sun was setting and they both knew it was too late even for a dragon with wings could flying like wind. :: _You were chasing around each other’s tail all the time and didn’t even know._ ::

The dragon’s voice sent into Daniel’s mind, hardly to tell if it was bemused or sad, probably both.

It was the last sound Daniel heard, before the time was set back again and he found himself standing facing the slant of the hill.

\---------------------------------------------

Daniel wasn’t head to Merlin’s library as he used all those past days -- he went back to their quarter. The room was dark as usual, since the clouds came already covering the morning sunshine.

And Cam was there, seemed startled a little at first, although as he turned, his face showed nothing but frustration and tire.

“…It helped me back quickly,” Cam let out a half hearted snort, “the time loop.”

“-- I knew how you see it now.”

Daniel didn’t even been attempt to be drive away. He said with that clean tune, staring at the younger man in front of him, arms folded, with his single mind determined look, which he usually reserved to his work. Jack O’Neill would enlarge his eyes, fool around the uncomfortable talk. Cam Mitchell couldn’t. Not yet. He gestured defeat immediately, eyeing the floor as if searching his gun, “And you won’t let me down, right?”

“Unless you really want it. No.”

Daniel unfolded his arms and stepped in. And Cam looked up just enough to see the man leaned in and felt his own arms were fastened. The kiss was awkward and not too much than a peak, and Cam’s arms still tiring automatically to free themselves, but Daniel’s grip was yelling out its determination, pinning them right there where they were. They panted a little as they parted.

“Is every scientist stubborn like a Klingon?” Cam’s forged mind asked.

“After facing several empty seminar room and serving 11 years in SGC? I’m afraid so.”

Cam growled and brought their mouths together again. The deathly grip loosed, let his hands free to have a good size of the archeologist’s arse, who was currently sucking his tongue out fiercely. As they parted for air this time Cam was half hard, and could feeling an answering hard hot against his thigh.

“Bed.” He demanded, husky and thick. Daniel nodded, then lowered to bite him on the shoulder, while stretching a hand out searching his crotch. Cam moaned, hands tightened in surprise. It was still morning and the room was darker. As it repeated in all those days, the thunder came and the rain began to fall.

\--------------------------------------

It was still raining as Cam woke up. So it must be still morning, for the sunlight would break up clouds shot before the noon. He wasn’t alone. Jackson’s nose against his shoulder, and a hand was still roaming across his waistline, down below the abdomen, cupped his dick gently but surely, not teasing, just holding there.

Which reminded him that it was this hand which woke him up.

“Wow.”

“Bad one or good?”

“Good. OF course. Just -- never thought you are a biter.” Cam murmured, stretching a little. Jackson chuckled low.

“It won’t remain anyway. Next loop your shoulder would be as good as new. Actually I was thinking to make it worse before your duty calls from the stall.”

Cam raised eyes a little, trying subconsciously to search the free sky. He had to swallow before trusted his voice again.

“Jackson…There won’t be another loop. This one is the last.” He said, “We are going home.”

\-----------------------------------

The sky was sullen, almost rained. A drop or two. Daniel Jackson stood at the other side of the narrow road, staring at the tomb five meters away. Mitchell was sitting right in front of it, facing the name and the dates on it. Daniel could see that his arm leveled out made a gesture to touch, but the finger fell just before it reached the stone. He couldn’t see Cam’s face. If the man spoke something silently to his friend, Daniel couldn’t tell.

Two days ago they returned to the Earth, the whole SGC let out a long breath as saw them stepped out of the gate. Then came the medical poking, debriefing about the almost encounter with the Prior, the discovery in Merlin’s library and the time loop, then a group of scientists was summon up together with SG-7 and back to the planet.

Hugged with their team mates tightly. Then Cam made his valise, began his long delayed vacation, heading up to Iowa.

\-- Ferguson’s funeral was months ago.

\--I know. But I need to…

\-- I know.

\-- Would you --?

\-- Sure.

Cam turned to him, looked tired and cold and Daniel didn’t need to be a telepath to know a invitation when it finally came. He accepted almost at the same time as Cam asked.

And they arrived here this afternoon.

An afternoon going to rain. It reminded Daniel of the death of his parents, his mentor, then of Sha’re. Life as a simple archeologist with an alien wife waiting at home for his return every night seemed several lives’ ago. He didn’t think of them often, wouldn’t and couldn’t, as well as knowing that they were there in his heart safely. They were his heart.

\-- Is the most people on the Earth like you Doctor Jackson? Ewok asked once. At last moment I thought that I understood you completely. But now it felt like that you were thinking completely irrelevant things and I didn’t know you at all.

\-- My experience connect them Ewok. But sorry for the confusing. Daniel answered to that. Right now, he understood what the life with his dead wife meant to him. But this thing with Cameron Mitchell, he couldn’t figure it out yet. The thing he needed, he didn’t have a name for.

And he always thought there was time. An optimistic image mocked ironically by the time loop which trapped them at the first place. If they could have some more time to settle this thing down, before went back, perhaps…

Daniel stopped his stray thought as Cam stood up slowly, laid the hand on the tomb shortly before turned around, same tired like yesterday and the day before, but managed out a quirk of his eyes as their gazes met.

“Done?”

Cam nodded and they were heading to the Mustang, Cam asked as they walked and shoulder bumped together:

“Tomorrow…there’s a big game afternoon…”

Daniel stopped and Cam stopped too, had to turn around to see him. Daniel noticed that the man’s voice was still raw from frustration and pain, but eyes shining almost hopeful. Slowly, but real.

“Football?”

Cam blinked.

“Okay. I will bring the beer.”

And here, a long time after the first day they visited the Lizian and their dragons, Cam grinned. “Let’s go, Daniel.”

Cam beamed and said. A smile tiny and tight.

Something cold rushed into Daniel’s stomach, then was carried to his limbs with every pulse of blood. Solid feelings exploded in his chest.

And he couldn’t help to let the corner of his mouth raised to a stupid smile.

Happy drunk.

\-- I’m bloody happy drunk now, Daniel thought.

I wondered what Ewok would say after he heard of this.

 

As Cam turned on the engine Daniel threw a last sight to the tomb. Grey stone under the sunken stormy sky, oddly similar like what he’d seen from the dragon’s and Cam’s mind. Bruce Ferguson, the man sleeping under here was a pilot, one of the best who could fly between wings and the sky, an old friend Cam brought him to see. Lost old friend.

Thanks for everything.

Daniel mouthed that soundlessly to it.

 

END

 


End file.
